


we'll do it all for fun

by NSFWVibes



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Light Voyeurism, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - F/F/M, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Wing Kink, just a lil bit.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 22:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14628735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSFWVibes/pseuds/NSFWVibes
Summary: Every time she's in Central City now that she’s no longer with Carter, Kendra calls Cisco up and they make plans. Plans that involve fun sex, getting ice cream, and maybe going to the local humane society to coo over the puppies and kittens.Sometimes Cindy comes along for the ride.





	we'll do it all for fun

Kendra has never really thought of herself as someone who likes intense lovers. When she’s looking for a partner, she wants someone who can laugh with her. It’s why she liked- _likes-_ Cisco and Ray so much. There was none of those attempts to control her or be controlled, they were just… Easy going and friendly and they were willing to make mistakes. It was nice.

So yeah, every time she’s in Central City, now that she’s no longer with Carter, she calls Cisco up and they make plans. Plans that involve fun sex, getting ice cream, and maybe going to the local humane society to coo over the puppies and kittens.

Cindy comes along for the ride sometimes-Kendra hasn’t actually had sex with her, but she’s watched her and Cisco before. It looks nice and all, but it’s not for her. She likes what she has with Cisco. And occasionally Iris. Kendra is comfortable with things staying the way they are.

Except… She’s attracted to Cindy. Like _really,_ really attracted to Cindy. ‘Like masturbate and think about her’ levels of attracted, as she finds out one night while alone with her vibrator. It’s not just an aesthetic thing, too, although Cindy _is_ gorgeous. She’s also… Nice. Scary and intense, but nice. She takes Kendra on coffee dates and shows up seemingly out of nowhere to help protect her from the occasional creep and she’s nice.

So one night Kendra gathers her courage and crawls over to where Cisco and Cindy are kissing, shirtless, and asks softly if she can join in.

Cindy sits back from Cisco and kisses her instead in reply, hungry and hard. Kendra lies back a little and lets Cindy climb on top of her, squeezing Cisco’s hand when he curls their fingers together. Cindy relieves her of her bra (Kendra took her shirt off herself a long time ago) and kisses down her neck before sitting up, still straddling Kendra’s waist.

“Wings,” she says hoarsely, trailing her fingers down Kendra’s chest. “Show me your wings.”

Kendra flushes a little. Sometimes when she gets a little bit too over excited during sex, her wings pop out. Cindy’s seen it, Cisco’s seen it, even Ray has seen it. Carter never did. It’s a lot easier for her to call them up at will now than it was before, and she rolls her shoulders back into Cisco’s bed to call them up, which makes everything suddenly a lot more crowded.

Cindy sucks in a breath through her teeth and Cisco runs his fingers through her dark feathers, feeling their soft serrated edges that do nothing to mask the sound of her flight. Cindy goes back to kissing her neck, crawling forward so that she’s on Kendra’s waist instead of on her hips, which leaves room for Cisco to tug Kendra’s panties down and toss them into the clothing pile in the corner of the room.

Kendra shudders and arches her neck back when he moves her legs apart and puts his mouth on her clit. Cisco’s _good_ at this. _Really_ good at it. It’s a welcome change of pace after Carter-someone who actually cares about her pleasure and wants her to feel just as good as they do? Yes, please.

Cindy kisses her again, hard, and Kendra leans up into it even as her hips involuntarily press up into Cisco’s mouth. Her fingers twitch and she fights the urge to grab Cisco’s hair and push him deeper. It’s overwhelming. Cisco’s mouth on her, Cindy kissing her while toying with her breasts with one hand, the texture of the sheets on her feathers… It’s all just a little bit too much in the good way, and she doesn’t even realize she’s making little gasping sounds until they choke off into a little cry when she comes on Cisco’s tongue.

He laughs, which sends weird vibrations into her center, and kisses the inside of her thigh. Cindy climbs off her and touches Kendra’s wings again, shaking her head a little bit. “You’re like an angel,” she whispers, leaning over Kendra’s face to kiss her. “You’re like a damn angel, Kendra.”

His words send little tingles directly into her stomach. Angel, angel, angel. Kendra sits up with Cisco’s help, her wings propping her up a little bit. Her thighs are still trembling. Cisco kisses her shoulder, just above where the feathers meet her skin. “An angel,” he agrees. “Our angel.”

Kendra pulls Cindy closer, using one of her wings to press Cisco against her side. She kisses Cindy hard and teases her fingers against the zipper on her pants, since Cindy’s the only one of them who’s still wearing them-Kendra is completely naked, and Cisco is in his boxers. “Can I…”

Cindy nods and lets Kendra help her take her pants off. And then she starts babbling even as she’s gently pushing Cindy down onto the bed and kissing her way down her stomach.

“I have dreams about this,” she murmurs into Cindy’s skin. “About you. About both of you taking me apart. I think about this at night, about the two of you going down on me, about you fucking me with your fingers and-”

“Damn,” Cisco says softly from behind her, rubbing the space in between her still open wings until she arches her back up into his hand. Kendra wriggles back a little as he slips a hand between her legs, rubbing at her slick entrance with his fingers as she moans into Cindy’s skin.

Impatient, Cindy pushes her shoulders down a little, and Kendra can hear Cisco’s laughter-the laughter she loves so much-ringing in her ears as she finally gets her mouth on Cindy’s clit. It’s… A little awkward, at first, since Cisco’s hand on her back is kind of pushing her into Cindy’s body while her hips are lifted up and back, but it works, and Cindy’s fingers tangle in her hair as she lets out a little gasp that turns into a moan.

Cisco leans over her and whispers, “You’re definitely doing something right if you’re getting her to make noises like that.”

Her brain is split between the pleasure of Cisco’s fingers rubbing against her and the desire to make Cindy feel good, but something inside of her recognizes that as a good thing, and Kendra flattens her tongue on the head of Cindy’s clit, earning her a soft hum. She gets lost in that, focusing on what she’s doing with her mouth while clenching her legs around Cisco’s hand. Cindy untangles her hands from Kendra’s hair and grasps for her wings instead, tugging at her covert feathers.

It feels _good,_ it feels _so_ good and Kendra can’t even pinpoint why, but it’s enough for her to see stars. Evidently it feels good for Cindy, too, because suddenly she’s climaxing in Kendra’s mouth. Cisco bites his lip and closes his eyes at that, pulling his hand back from Kendra’s spine and rubbing at the wetness in between his own legs.

And then Cindy is purring in his ear and moving his boxers down, Kendra sated and stretched out across the sheets behind her with her wings folded against her back. Cisco can’t get over how good they look-Cindy was right when she said Kendra looked like an angel. The prettiest angel he’s ever seen.

“You’ve been so good for us,” she says, pushing him down with just the right amount of firm. She pulls his hand away from his own cock and replaces it with her fingers. “Getting Kendra off _twice,_ making me feel good… You’ve been so good, Cisco. You deserve a reward.”

Kendra lifts her head up on her hands to watch, eyes widening a little bit when she sees Cindy retrieve a dark blue toy from one of Cisco’s bedside drawers. She’s not really in the mood to get off a third time, twice in such a short span was definitely enough for her, but… She wants to watch anyway. Kendra and Cisco have experimented with toys, Kendra’s got her single vibrator and Cisco has a little collection, half of which he doesn’t use. But she hasn’t seen the two of them use them, unless a strapon counts.

It’s… Entertaining. That’s really the best way to put it. After they’ve gone through the process of retrieving a condom for the slim dildo and lube, Kendra can’t decide who to watch-Cindy, who’s smiling down at Cisco, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, or Cisco, who’s laughing how serious she is in between moans of pleasure as she fucks into him with the toy.

Cindy looks at her as she does something with her hand that she looks especially proud of, which makes Cisco’s neck arch back as he closes his eyes, trying to reach down to help get himself off, which Cindy effortlessly puts a stop to. “Enjoying the show, angel?”

Kendra bites her lip hard and nods silently. Cisco grins at her, but it twists into a dazed gasp partway through. “Great, I’m glad-Jesus fucking _Christ-”_

“So good,” Cindy coos, one hand moving up to brush Cisco’s hair out of his face, tucking it behind his ear. “So good and handsome for us.” Okay, maybe Kendra’s a little more into this than she was expecting herself to be. But she can’t imagine doing this to Cisco, or enjoying that happening to her. Maybe she just likes to watch. “You’re perfect, Cisco. Absolutely perfect.”

That’s something Kendra can wholeheartedly agree with.

“Cindy-” Cisco chokes out, trying to sit up a little against the headboard of the bed, “Cindy, I’m-”

She kisses at his neck and chest, tracing her tongue around his collarbone and digging her fingernails into his stomach. “C’mon, baby. Come for me.”

Kendra clenches her fingers on the sheets as Cisco’s whole body shudders and he comes with a shout of _“Fuck, Cynthia-”_ as he presses his forehead into her shoulder, eyes squeezed shut.

She pets his hair as he comes down from it and looks at Kendra with a small smile, easing the toy out of Cisco gently and tugging the now dirty condom off of it. Cindy blindly throws it in the general direction of the trashcan and pumps one fist in the air victoriously when it makes it inside.

“I think our angel’s getting cold,” she hums to Cisco, moving him so he’s lying down right next to Kendra. “Why don’t we warm her up?”

“I’m not really up for anything more,” Kendra says, fluffing her wings. She really should put them away, but it’s kinda nice to have them out. It’s like being attached to two soft and feathery comfort objects.

“That’s okay,” Cisco mumbles, squirming closer to her. “Just wanna cuddle, anyway. I’m always super clingy after sex, y’know?”

Kendra nods and relaxes. Cisco _does_ get clingy and cuddly after sex pretty much every time. She reaches over the side of the bed to pick a pillow up off the floor so she can put it underneath her head and wraps one of her wings around Cisco to pull him against her even more. “You too, Cindy.”

“If you say so.” Cindy stands up and steps over her to squeeze between the headboard and Kendra’s body, using her other wing like it’s a blanket. Kendra pulls her closer, too.

She’s not sure when any of them fall asleep, but by the time Kendra wakes up, her wings are gone, leaving just a single feather in Cisco’s hair.


End file.
